Okaeri
is the ending theme of the Non Non Biyori Repeat anime series. This song sung by Renge Miyauchi, Hotaru Ichijō, Natsumi Koshigaya, and Komari Koshigaya. The single was released on Sep 09, 2015 under the label Lantis. Tracklist #Okaeri #Evergreen Summer #Okaeri (Off Vocal) #Evergreen Summer (Off Vocal) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= |-| Kanji= |-| English= Full Size Rōmaji= Yoru no minamo ni tobikau hotaru ga Nagareboshi mitai de kirei nanon Dokokara tomonai kijibato no koe Monomane shinagara iku dekoboko michi Sumiwataru hoshizora no shita Itsunomanika narande nemutteta Asahi ga “okaeri” tte hohoendeta Koko wa sekaiichi yasashii “okaeri” ga matteru basho Sarigenai nichijou fuwari to Sakishimete kureru yo Koko wa sekaiichi attakai haru ga otozureru basho Hora, hana no koe ga kikoeteru Mushi ni kuwareta kusa no mi no saki de Haneru batta o tsukamaeta yo Komorebi ga sasu iwaba no ue de Dagashiya de katta shabondama fuite Haru natsu aki fuyu ga odoru Taiyou to tsuki ga tokei no hari Nobinobi to meguru nanairo no sora Koko wa sekaiichi yasashii okaeri ga matteru basho Hokori kabutta omoide ga naniyori takaramono Itsumo kawaranai itoshisa ga demukaetekureru basho Hora, mata kisetsu ga utatteru Nonbiri to utau kara Nonki na kaze ga fuita Susuki no ho ga sabishisou ni yureteru Tooku de kikoeru yo ‘Kaetteoide’ Koko wa sekaiichi yasashii okaeri ga matteru basho Sarigenai nichijou fuwari to dakishimetekureru yo Koko wa sekaiichi atatakai haru ga otozureru basho Minna minna daisuki na hito daisuki na furusato ! (ripiito!) Itsumo kawaranai itoshisa ga demukaetekureru basho Hora, mata kisetsu ga utatteru |-| Kanji= 夜の水面に飛び交う蛍が 流れ星みたいできれーなのん どこからともない雉鳩の声 モノマネしながらいくでこぼこ道 澄み渡る星空の下 いつの間にか並んで眠ってた 朝日がおかえりって微笑んでた ここは世界一優しいおかえりが待ってる場所 さりげない日常 ふわりと 抱きしめてくれるよ ここは世界一暖かい 春が訪れる場所 ほら, 花のこえが聞こえてる 虫にくわれた草の実の先で 跳ねるバッタを捕まえたよ 木漏れ日が射す岩場の上で 駄菓子屋で買ったシャボン玉吹いて 春夏秋冬が踊る 太陽と月が時計の針 のびのびと巡るなな色の空 ここは世界一優しいおかえりが待ってる場所 埃かぶった思い出が何より宝物 いつも変わらない愛しさが出迎えてくれる場所 ほら, また季節が歌ってる のんびりと歌うから のんきな風が吹いた すすきの穂が寂しそうに揺れてる 遠くで聞こえるよ 「帰っておいで」 ここは世界一優しいおかえりが待ってる場所 さりげない日常 ふわりと 抱きしめてくれるよ ここは世界一暖かい 春が訪れる場所 みんなみんな大好きな人 大好きなふるさと りぴーと！ いつも変わらない愛しさが 出迎えてくれる場所 ほら また季節が歌ってる Source: http://guntur-arip.blogspot.com/2015/10/non-non-biyori-repeat-ending-song.html |-| English= The fireflies flying about on the water’s surface tonight, Are so beautiful – like shooting stars! While, out of nowhere, imitating the voice of a turtle dove, We make our way down this uneven path. Beneath a perfectly clear starry sky, Before we knew it, we were asleep side by side! The morning sun was smiling, as if to say, “Welcome home!”. This is the place where the world’s most gentle, “Welcome home!” awaits – It will lightly embrace your nonchalant, everyday life! This is the place where the world’s warmest spring visits – Just listen; you can hear the voices of the flowers! Out where the grass seeds are eaten by bugs, I caught a hopping grasshopper! Light shines through the trees on this cliff face, As we blow the bubbles we bought from the candy store! Spring, summer, autumn, and winter dance, While the sun and moon act as the hands of our clock, And reaching all the way ’round is a rainbow-colored sky! This is the place where the world’s most gentle, “Welcome home!” awaits – Dust-covered memories are our greatest treasure! This is the place where an endless love awaits us – Just listen; the seasons are singing again! We’re singing so free of care, That an easy-going wind blew on by. The tips of the pampas grass are swaying lonesomely, While off in the distance, we hear, “C’mon home!” This is the place where the world’s most gentle, “Welcome home!” awaits – It will lightly embrace your nonchalant, everyday life! This is the place where the world’s warmest spring visits – All the people I love so much; my beloved home town! Repeat! This is the place where an endless love awaits us – Just listen; the seasons are singing again! Source: https://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/non-non-biyori-repeat-ed-okaeri/ Videos Category:Anime Theme Songs Category:Music Category:Songs